Every Time I'm with You
by Vera-Sabe
Summary: The War of the Ring is over. Sauron and the One Ring have been destroyed. Will Hermione and Legolas confess their love to one another before it's too late? Last companion piece to A Hidden Crush and Hermione's Hidden Love.


**_Title:_ **Every Time I'm with You

**_Author:_ **Vera-Sabe

**_Pairing:_** Legolas/Hermione

**_Genre:_** Romance/Fantasy

**_Rating:_** PG-13

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J. K. Rowling and J. R. R. Tolkien. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Warning **__**& A/N:**_ This is my third Legolas/Hermione one-shot and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character.

Keep in mind that flames will be laughed at and will only serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know it will help me out in the long run.

**A couple of things, too:**

1. This story is a crossover and completely AU. The _Half-blood Prince_ and the _Deathly Hallows_ never happened. Though, it does take place during the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts and during _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_.

2. Also, this is a Hermione/Legolas one-shot and the third and final part in a three-part Hermione/Legolas trilogy. Thus, the characters and canon situations in the following story also belong solely to J. R. R. Tolkien. The dialogue from _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_ movie and book is not my own. It solely belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and the screenwriters and producers of the movie.

3. Lastly, because this is AU, Dumbledore is still alive and Hermione is, of course, eighteen years old.

* * *

_**Summary:**_ The War of the Ring is over; Sauron and the One Ring have been destroyed. Will Hermione and Legolas confess their love to one another before it's too late? Last companion piece to: **A Hidden Crush** and **Hermione's Hidden Love**.

* * *

**Every Time I'm with You**

Frodo opened and closed his eyes quite a few times to adjust to the bright light that was streaming in the room from the open windows, which were situated at the far right side of the room. Finally, he opened his eyes fully and adjusted himself to sit upright in bed with his back against the pillows.

He looked up to his left to find that Gandalf was standing at the foot of the bed, smiling down at him. His eyes widened a little bit to see the fully-fledged White Wizard after having not seen him since that fatal day when Gandalf fell in Moria.

However, Frodo quickly formed a genuine smile on his face, saying in disbelief, "Gandalf?"

Gandalf only smiled, nodding his head. Frodo suddenly started laughing merrily, while Gandalf did the same. They were still laughing until the door opened and in stepped Merry and Pippin. Frodo looked at them and they looked back.

Pippin continued to smile while Merry exclaimed happily, "Frodo."

Then he and Pippin sprinted toward Frodo, jumping on his bed and giving him a good brotherly hug. They were all laughing, when in stepped Gimli, who looked surprisingly, but wonderfully clean and refreshed.

Frodo looked at him, stating happily, "Gimli."

Gimli laughed, as well and walked in to stand beside Gandalf on his left hand side while Frodo just continued to laugh.

Then in stepped the wonderfully handsome Legolas, who looked even more handsome (if that was even possible) now that he was more thoroughly clean and regally adorned. Legolas smiled at the former Ring-bearer and Frodo smiled back while the beautiful Mirkwood prince made his way in to stand beside Gimli.

The soon to be crowned King of Gondor, Aragorn, arrived at the door. He looked roguishly handsome from finally being very thoroughly washed, bathed, dressed, and overall… well… clean!

Frodo's eyes lit up when he saw him. He smiled brightly at him, saying, "Aragorn."

Aragorn grinned back, laughing; then made his way to stand next to Gandalf's right hand side. Merry, Pippin, and Frodo continued to laugh and hug while Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship smiled joyously at them. Finally, Sam came, standing at the door.

While Merry and Pippin talked, Frodo looked at Sam. He looked right back at him. They shared a look of understanding, loyalty, trust, and brotherly love. Then Frodo smiled, nodding his head. Sam in turn did the same.

The bond between and of the Fellowship had not and was not broken. It had only strengthened as the war had continued and even more so when it had finally ended. Gandalf and the other members of the Fellowship gathered in Frodo's room were a testimony and proof of that growing strength and bond.

The War of the Ring was over; the evil Dark Lord Sauron with his equally evil One Ring had been destroyed. It was all thanks to Frodo, the rest of the Fellowship, and all the peoples of Middle-earth who banned against him. The Fellowship was stronger now than they had ever been before, and they would continue to remain so for many more years to come.

* * *

**Later on that same day the Golden Trio also reunited…**

Hermione groaned and tried to open her eyes, but shut them closed because of the bright light that was invading her line of vision. She opened and closed them numerous times before she was finally able to fully adjust to the almost celestial light that was shinning in from the windows. She pushed herself up to sit with her back against the pillows at an upright position.

She tried to remember how she got there, when all of a sudden the memories all came flooding back to her.

The battle on the Pelennor Fields had been tremendous and above all tragic.

She and Eowyn disguised themselves as warriors so they could ride and fight without Théoden's knowledge because they both knew his thoughts about them being in battle. And Eowyn took Merry on the horse with her, so he could also fight. Though taken by surprise for that action, Hermione's admiration for Eowyn grew exceedingly.

When they all arrived at Minas Tirith, what Hermione saw almost knocked the wind and the breath right out of her. There were countless of flying reptiles of some sort, which, if she remembered correctly from her studies in Rivendell, were called the Nazgul or Ringwraiths. And there were also thousands upon thousands of Orcs and Uru-kai.

After Théoden said his great, encouraging speech to them all, she with him, Eowyn, Merry, and the Rohirrim all charged at the semi-brainless beasts. And even though Hermione was slightly ill prepared for it, she mustered up her courage nonetheless and fought the best she could.

In the midst of fighting, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas arrived and fought with them, and out of the corner of her eyes Hermione saw they brought the Dead with them, for which she was very thankful. She was relieved, too because she knew she and the Rohirrim were not going to last for much longer.

After a while of more fighting, the battle finally ended. There were many countless causalities on both sides of the war, lying dead all over the field. Hermione then looked across the field. The sight she witnessed left her shocked, surprised, heartbroken, and so much more that words could not even begin to describe how she truly felt.

She saw the ruthless, insolent, and dimwitted Ringwraith, who was controlled by the Witch-King of Angmar take Théoden and his horse in the mouth, then throwing them on the ground with Théoden landing underneath the animal. She saw Eowyn fighting and destroying first the Ringwraith and then the Witch-King; saw Théoden give his final breath and Eowyn just crying over him that it brought tears to Hermione's own eyes.

_So much death_, Hermione thought bitterly and grimly.

Gimli and Legolas walked over to her. They witnessed the same scene Hermione had, and pain and sorrow were plainly written on their faces. Hermione wanted to go and comfort the grief stricken shield maiden, but found that she could not. Suddenly, she started to feel light headed and dizzy, especially when Legolas touched her arm and asked her if she was all right. She felt excruciating pain and wondered from where it came.

Her instincts told her to examine herself, especially at her right hand side. She listened, touching her ribs about three inches down from her chest. When she brought her hand up to her face, what she saw made her gasp in shock. She saw blood… _her_ blood. She tried to remember from where the wound came from, but her mind drew to a complete blank to her annoyance, anger, irritation, and frustration.

Suddenly, she felt it was too difficult for her to see and to remain standing. Her vision began to blur and her legs gave way. She began to fall to the ground; however, she made contact with someone's arms, instead of the mother earth. She quickly deciphered that someone caught her, but before she could have done or have said anything in honor of their kind act, her eyes started to close. Finally, they shut. She quickly slipped into unconsciousness, and knew only darkness.

Hermione then shook her head to clear it from her recent memories. She did not want to reminisce anymore because it would just be too painful, and she knew she would start crying soon. And she did not want to cry. She just did not. She sighed, frowning.

_How long have I been in this room? And for that matter, where was this room anyway?_ She wondered.

Soon a lady came in the room but not just any lady. It was Lady Eowyn.

Hermione saw and greeted her, smiling, "Lady Eowyn."

"Hermione, I see that you have finally risen," Eowyn greeted cheerfully in return, although Hermione could detect a hint of sadness in there and she didn't blame her at all. "And if you are inquiring to know, you have been in this room for more than a week."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?" Eowyn gave her a puzzled expression, so Hermione restated her question, "Are you being truthful?"

"Yes," Eowyn replied, nodding her head. She became serious, "You have been coming into consciousness, and then returning into unconsciousness for the time we have examined and treated your injury."

She paused then continued, "The wound you had sustained was a matter of much cause for concern. You had lost a very considerable amount of blood. We had feared you would have passed away from this existence; however, we had hoped and had prayed that you would not. Because of the help of many skilled individuals, who know and practice the art of medicine, the amount of blood that was being lost was stopped."

Hermione could only look at her in complete shock while her heart was hammering inside her chest. "Oh. My. Gosh," was all she could say.

Eowyn sat down in a chair, which was situated by her bedside while she let the young woman digest all the information she told her. She waited patiently for the young witch to continue.

"Could you… could you describe to me what happened after I fell into unconsciousness?" The brown haired witch whispered, after a long moment's silence had passed. "I want—no, I _need_ to know what happened."

Eowyn nodded her head, squeezed her hand softly with her own, and told her all that occurred while she was unconscious. After a while, the strong shield maiden finished. The intelligent, young witch could only stare at her with wide eyes, being struck speechless for the second time; although she willed herself to remain calm and collected.

After another long moment of silence, Hermione asked, "So… I'm in one of the rooms in a palace of some sort in Gondor… correct?"

"Yes. That is correct." Eowyn confirmed, nodding her head.

"I got wounded; I fell unconscious; I almost died, but didn't. I remained unconscious and didn't wake up until today; I've been in here for over a week, but I have to continue to stay in bed until the week is over; amazing, absolutely amazing," Hermione stated sarcastically.

She shook her head back and forth, trying to deal with what had happened to her and what was happening to her now. She put her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes for a bit, sighing.

Eowyn was a bit confused by Hermione's behavior and what she was saying, but kept quiet. She quickly deciphered the young maiden was just overwhelmed about what she had learned and was only trying to figure out a way of how to deal with these new revelations.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, looking directly at Eowyn. She asked excitedly, "Harry and Ron; they're my best friends in the whole world. Where are they? Are they here? Are—"

Eowyn interrupted her by placing her hand on Hermione's, saying, "Yes, I know of whom you speak. They are quite well and are located in a room that is next to yours. They were very concerned for you and wanted to stay with you until you woke up. However, Gandalf forbade it, for reasons that I'm sure are obvious to you?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head.

"Good. I will go now and summon them to come here. I know you would want to see other more familiar faces," Eowyn stated, looking knowingly at Hermione as if she could read her mind.

Eowyn stood up and began to leave when Hermione grabbed her hand, making the golden-haired woman look at her questioningly.

Hermione stated sincerely, "Lady Eowyn, thank you for all your help and for everything that you have done for me. You are truly one of the many great women of your time." She smiled at her.

Eowyn smiled back in return. "Thank you, Hermione. However, I only did what was honorable, noble, and true. And thank you for all your help," she stated, turning to go. But she added, as an afterthought, "Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"You can refer to me as simply Eowyn."

With that being said, she quickly left the room to get Harry and Ron while Hermione just grinned at her departing form.

Soon Harry and Ron burst into Hermione's room. They stopped running when they saw her. She looked back at them suddenly grinning. They grinned back and quickly tackled her almost squeezing the life right out of her while unintentionally touching her still healing wound.

"Hermione, it's so great to see you. How are you?" Harry asked. At the same time, Ron asked, "How are you feeling, Herm?"

"Harry, Ron, it's so great to see you guys, too, but could you both stop hugging me so tightly. I can barely breathe and you're hurting my wound, too," Hermione replied in a raspy yet happy voice.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Harry asked with immediate concern.

Ron said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mione," letting go of her quickly.

Hermione just nodded her head in reply.

Harry and Ron became quiet, letting Hermione catch her breath and rest for a while. They both made sure her wound was all right. But soon they all conversed merrily again, though their conversation quickly turned to more serious issues. Hermione recalled to them all that had happened to her after the Orcs captured her, Merry, and Pippin. After her tale, Harry and Ron recalled to Hermione about what had happened to _them_ when they had traveled to Mordor with Frodo and Sam to destroy the One Ring and Sauron.

Afterwards, the Trio was all speechless, sitting in silence and reminiscing about what they had all shared with one another. During this quiet period of reflection and meditation, Hermione was trying to find the correct words of how to explain to her best friends what had occurred and was _still_ occurring between her and Legolas. However, she knew there was no right or wrong way to tell them.

She also knew she could _not_ beat around the bush. They had to know now, even if she did not want to spill the beans too quickly. She knew Harry would understand, but Ron was a different matter. She hoped he would somehow understand, too, but knowing Ron it would not be the case. She was right.

Moments later, Ron yelled, "What? I don't believe this!"

Hermione and Harry both looked at one another, eyebrows raised a little. They could easily tell what the other was thinking without having to voice their thoughts out loud.

Sighing, they both thought: _Here we go again_.

* * *

**A week and a half later, one evening at the celebration feast…**

The Golden Trio was having a marvelous time at the celebration feast, which was not only in honor of destroying Sauron and the Ring but also of Aragorn being crowned the King of Gondor. The Trio was happy for their new friends and happy to have been a part of it all—mostly.

Hermione looked over to see Harry and Ron dancing with two beautiful young ladies; Harry was dancing with an Elven maiden who had raven hair almost as black as his hair while Ron was dancing with an Elven maiden who had fair hair. Both boys looked over at her, giving her cheeky smiles while she just gave them a little grin, waving in return.

She decided to take a nice bit of fresh air so she made her way outside onto the courtyard. Now, she had the moon and the stars to keep her company. She slowly made her way past the White Tree, to the edge of the courtyard, which gave her a more vast view of the Pelennor Fields.

Hermione leaned against the wall, placing her hands upon it. She silently inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled. She needed to clear her mind, but she thought it slightly impossible. Because it was coursing with so many things all at once, she felt it was going to explode at any moment. However, it was not only her mind that was almost out of control, it was also her emotions and heart.

She needed to calm down and relax. She needed to be in control once again, but it proved to be quite difficult. She could not get over the fact that she had almost died because of a wound she had received when she had fought over two weeks ago. She could not get over the fact she had been unconscious for over a week.

She could not get over the fact she had to leave this world pretty soon, which she _did not_ want to think about _at all_. And to top it all off, she could _not_ get over the fact that she had fallen in love.

Hermione had hoped the fresh night air with the stars and moon in attendance would calm her bloody nerves, but they unfortunately did the opposite.

Scowling, she muttered, "Bloody nerves."

Suddenly, she sensed someone was standing beside her. She turned her head to see who it was. When she did, she was surprised and at the same time relieved to find it was none other than Gandalf himself. Hermione became slightly nervous and apprehensive; she had no clue as to why that was. Maybe it was because it had something to do with the fact he could read her just as easily as Dumbledore could, but that was just an assumption.

"Good evening, Lady Hermione," Gandalf greeted, looking at the stars while puffing a smoke from his pipe.

"Good evening, Gandalf," Hermione replied as bravely as she could.

Gandalf stared amusedly at her. She stared back, feeling a little less nervous. Hermione realized she had nothing to feel nervous or apprehensive about. He was a powerful, wise, and good wizard just like Dumbledore. She felt she could trust him completely, even with her very own life.

He turned back to look at the stars and so did she.

He asked causally, "Lovely evening, don't you think?"

Hermione smirked a little, saying, "Yes. It is a very lovely evening indeed."

Then silence surrounded them. They remained quiet for a while, just admiring and watching the stars. During this time, Hermione was caught in a debate with herself, contemplating if she should ask Gandalf for advice on what to do about her feelings for Legolas, or not.

"Time is of the essence, my dear," he said suddenly in a mysterious voice; in a voice, which sounded like he was reading her very mind, breaking the silence that had engulfed Hermione and him just moments ago. And Hermione jumped a little, being startled by the sudden sound of it.

He continued in the same tone, "Do not let it pass through your fingers like a grain of sand; hold onto it with an iron hand. I agree you have very little time, but make the most of it."

He turned to her. She looked at him with a combination of confusion and curiosity. He finished, "And do not be afraid."

Gandalf gave her a smile while Hermione noticed his eyes twinkled and sparkled with amusement, just like Dumbledore's. She would have liked to smile back, but for the life of her she was more confused than ever at this point. She simply frowned at him.

She asked, "Gandalf, I don't understand. What do you—?"

"You will understand when the time comes," Gandalf replied simply, interrupting her.

Then he said seriously, "Now, do not forget; you must pass through the tree together."

Hermione's brain did a quick recap of what he was talking about; she immediately understood and seriously replied, "I won't forget."

"Good. Now, I regret to say I must bid you a good night, Lady Hermione," Gandalf stated. Without waiting for a reply, the White Wizard left with his robes trailing behind him.

"But, Gandalf, what did you mean…." Hermione tried to call after him, but it was no use because he was already about half way through the courtyard.

She turned around, slapping her hand on the wall (gently… mind you), saying, "Oh, darn it."

She started to wonder about what Gandalf said to her and what his words could have possibly meant.

_What did he mean when he said, "Time is of the essence?" and "Do not be afraid?"_ Hermione frowned, being deep in thought. She chanted to herself: _Come on, Hermione. Think. Think. Wait a minute. Wait. Oh, no way!_

It was like a light bulb had gone off in her head because she realized something.

_Was Gandalf talking about Legolas?_ Hermione thought, being excited and nervous at the same time. Then she shook her head "no" as if the idea was rather absurd. _Nah, he couldn't have. Could he?_

Hermione again felt like someone was standing next to her. She was kind of relieved because she really did not want to think anymore. She needed to break away from her many confusing and sometimes preposterous thoughts. When she turned to see who it was, all the relief suddenly washed away.

Her nerves jumped sky high. She was very nervous. Also, deep down, even though she did not want to admit it, she was a little afraid as well because standing next to her was none other than Legolas. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she looked at him.

Legolas looked so handsome with the light of the moon shinning on him; it made him look more regal and ethereal. As usual, half of his blond hair was in a ponytail. The other half was hanging loose about his shoulders and neck. He also wore a platinum-white, shinning chain around his head. It sort of looked like a crown and she had to admit it looked very good on him.

When she looked at his attire, she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of water on the ground right then and there. Granted, he wore the same attire as he had earlier that day at Aragorn's crowning. However, at the time, she was quite a distance away from him, so she did not get to see him up close.

Though now, she had a perfect view of him and he absolutely took her breath away. His tunic consisted of a light blue color while his outer jacket and leggings was of a platinum almost white, shining color. To Hermione, the fabric and material of his clothes looked like it was made of silk or polyester.

Legolas took this opportunity to look at and study Hermione as well. She looked beautiful and radiant to him in this moment. Her hair was pulled up into a twist with only a curly strand falling down on the left side of her face. (Hermione's left; Legolas's right). She wore a pine green long sleeved, form fitting gown.

The fabric and material of the gown was not silky or shiny; it was smooth and a little rough at the same time. The gown was cut to expose her neck, a little more than half of her shoulder line, and about a little less than a quarter of her upper back; it made her look modest, but sexy all at once.

Legolas had seen Hermione leave the Great Hall, but had not pursued her. He had had a feeling she wanted to be alone for a while and alone he had let her be. Besides, it had given him more time to think about certain things, like Mirkwood, his friends, and a young woman who had captured his heart.

After having studied one another for quite some time, Legolas and Hermione both locked eyes with each other.

She took the initiative, speaking first, "Good evening, Legolas."

"Good evening, Lady Hermione," Legolas greeted in return. "Tis a beautiful evening, is it not?" He questioned smoothly, all the while never taking his eyes off her.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to look away from him because of the way he was looking at her—like she was the most precious jewel in the whole world, which could never be replaced. She felt herself lightly blushing, knowing her cheeks were turning pink and it had absolutely nothing to do with the weather. Despite this reality, she mustered up her Gryffindor courage, clearing her throat.

Looking right back at him, she replied, "Yes, it is."

Hermione was at a loss of words now; unfortunately, so was Legolas. However, she racked her brains, trying to think of something she could say to him or ask him.

She became thoughtful.

Tilting her head to the side a little and with curiosity evident in her voice, she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Legolas?"

Legolas simply stared at her, not unknowingly. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a light smirk, "I'm well over two thousand years old."

The young witch's eyes widened at the prince's reply while her mouth fell slightly open. She quickly closed her mouth, but her eyes were still wide.

She was speechless, but managed to say, "You're over… over two thousand years old?"

The Elven warrior simply nodded his head. He found it very amusing at how she took this information. The men and women of Middle-earth would not have been surprised by his response, but Hermione was _not_ from Middle-earth. The young witch's shock had faded, but the surprise was still very much there.

She managed to ask, "But _how_ is that possible… that you are… well, you know… over two thousand years old?"

He laughed suddenly, replying, "Elves are immortal, Hermione. We," pointing at himself, "live forever."

After a while, Hermione remembered something. She looked up at him with her head still slightly titled to the side.

She smirked, saying, "You know, you never did answer my question."

Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow at her, smirking as well, "And what question might that be, my lady?"

She rolled her eyes playfully while she continued to smirk. She stated, "The question of why Sindarin is spoken more than Quenya."

"Ah, I see," he nodded in understanding, still smirking as well.

Then he proceeded to tell her the complicated yet interesting story about the two similar but different tongues.

* * *

They laughed, but it soon died. They were left pondering about a lot of issues they truly did not know how to approach. Nevertheless, Hermione and Legolas knew they would eventually overcome them and they would become stronger because of these new obstacles which were laid before them.

Legolas looked intently at Hermione. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He stepped closer to her. He gently took both her hands in his own. Hermione's breath caught in her throat once more. Shivers immediately ran down her spine from the moment he touched her. But her gaze never faltered; her eyes never left his.

He was slowly massaging her palms with his thumbs, making her draw in a sharp breath. He gently tugged her hands to him, forcing her to come closer to him, too. He continued to stare intently at her. She was very nervous because she never experienced anything like this before. So, she continued to draw strength from her Gryffindor courage, which was not Gryffindor's, but really her _own_ courage; her _own_ courage that was slowly bursting out from deep within her soul.

Legolas and Hermione did not have to voice their feelings to one another. By looking into each other's eyes, they could tell what the other one was thinking.

Before Legolas could say what he wanted to say, Hermione surprised him by whispering, "Legolas, May I…" she cleared her throat; then spoke a little louder, "May I touch your ear?"

Legolas was stunned; all he could do was slowly nod his head in agreement. Hermione slowly, nervously reached up her right hand to his left ear while he looked at her hand out of the corner of his eyes. She continued to stretch forth her hand until her fingers touched his ear. She lightly brushed her fingertips over the back of his ear while her thumb gently and slowly caressed over the inner part of it.

Now, it was Legolas's turn to suck in a sharp breath. No maiden ever made him feel what he felt in this moment. He did not know what to say or do. Though, he knew one thing was for certain and it was that Hermione clearly returned his feelings for her. And he knew this touch; it was an intimate one; a touch that was supposed to be reserved only for lovers.

Hermione was now slowly stroking the point of his ear; her eyes looking at anywhere but him. Slowly, she let her fingers leave his ear to go for his hair. She lightly blushed at her actions, but she could not stop her hand; it looked like it had a mind of its own. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair numerous times, as if they were a comb. Then she slowly placed her hand at the base of his left jaw, running it down his neck and letting it finally rest on his shoulder.

She finally looked at him, seeing he was already staring intently at her again with amusement sparkling from his eyes. His mouth was turned up in a little smile this time, not a smirk. She blushed, sighed, and averted her gaze to look at the courtyard, which loomed before her.

She did not know what had come over her or why she did it. She felt like hiding from him forever. She tended to do really dumb things when she was in the presence of really cute guys in the middle of the night. Legolas was no ordinary guy, though, which made the situation a little more difficult to bear.

Legolas was thinking quite the opposite and he had to show Hermione what he was thinking. After all, they could not very well read each other's minds all the time. He placed his left hand on her cheek, slowly turning her face to him. By now, Legolas had his right arm around her waist, which had made Hermione close the remaining gap that had been between them.

Hermione's left arm had rested on his other shoulder. They had both been amazed at how well their bodies seemed to fit together; at how well they seemed to fit together. It was amazing how two beautiful people could come together to merge as one. Hermione looked directly in Legolas's eyes.

She gave him a shy smile, speaking up before him, for the second time that night, "You are so beautiful, Legolas."

It was his turn to avert his gaze from hers and look at the Pelennor Fields.

She continued to speak softly, "Your heart and character is beautiful—not just you're outside appearance."

She sighed once again. He turned back to look at her. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her. She gave him a smile in return. Legolas followed his instincts by cupping Hermione's face in his hands. He locked eyes with her for just three more seconds longer. Then he quickly, but gently placed his lips on hers.

Even though the action seemed quick to her, Hermione was able to quickly close her eyes, relax and enjoy the sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around Legolas's neck while his hands were still cupping her face. His thumbs were now caressing her cheeks, which made shivers run all the way down her spine.

They kissed for a little while longer with Hermione being the one to instigate the last kiss for the moment. Soon they both slowly opened their eyes to look at each other. Legolas stepped back a little to get a better look at the lovely young woman who stood before him.

Hermione smiled and said, looking into his eyes, "How could I have fallen in love with a prince?"

Legolas smiled back at her. He raised an eyebrow while retorting playfully, "And how could I have fallen in love with a witch?"

Hermione started to laugh and Legolas soon joined in. They were extremely happy and they knew no one would understand the reason for their laughter if anyone were to see them. However, they would not care anyway. They were just happy to be together finally (pure and simple).

Soon their laughter died. They looked at each other and at the same time said, "I love you."

They laughed again, grinning at one another like fools.

Hermione quickly stepped back into Legolas's embrace, wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck and laying her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, sighing happily. Legolas more than happily welcomed her back into his embrace. He hugged her tightly yet gently to him with his left hand. He smiled knowingly, laying his head on top of hers while he tenderly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

They stayed like this in each other's arms for quite a while, each reveling in the feel of the other and each just enjoying the silence that had engulfed them some moments ago.

After some more time passed, Legolas said, "Hermione?"

"Hmm," she responded.

He cleared his throat, "Hermione, I want you to stay here with me forever. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Hermione froze in her place. Her eyes were as wide as alien flying saucers in B rated movies she had seen when she was younger, and her breath caught in her throat. This could not be happening to her, not now. She wanted to disappear more than ever now, but she knew she could not.

She gently stepped out of Legolas's arms to get a better look at him. She let go of his arms and looked down at her feet, biting her lip and trying to think of how she was going to phrase what she needed him to hear.

Legolas watched Hermione's every move. His heart was hammering inside his chest and he could not understand her behavior at the moment. She looked like she was contemplating her answer, but he could not understand that either because she had clearly stated she loved him. This was not going as he had imagined it would. Nevertheless, he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for her to say something, anything.

"Legolas," she cleared her throat. She looked back up at him, speaking a little louder, "Legolas, I... can't."

Now, it was Legolas's turn to look and feel absolutely livid; he slowly un-crossed his arms. He stared into her eyes, trying to see her hidden emotions. He could see her anger, frustration, but most of all her pain and sadness as she told him this. However, he still could not stop himself from becoming angry.

He asked her with slight anger etched in his voice, "May I have the reason why you cannot?"

She looked down at her feet then back into his eyes and face. She took a deep breath, sighing slowly.

She replied, "Harry, Ron and I spoke to Gandalf a few days ago. We have to leave Middle-earth to go back to our home. I can't leave without them and they can't leave without me. We all have to leave together at the same time because it was at the same time we came here. If I were to stay, they wouldn't be able to leave at all. It's that simple."

She paused. Looking down, she said, "I'll be leaving Middle-earth soon, Legolas. That's why I can't marry you. I have to go back to my home, to where I belong."

Legolas was angry, but inside his heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it. The woman he loved was going to leave and she was never going to come back. He could not look at her anymore, so he turned to look at the Pelennor Fields. He was clenching and un-clenching his jaw while he clenched his hands into fists.

He wanted to break something, hit something. He wished he had his bow and arrow so he could shoot at something, but at what he did not know or care. He had never felt so much anger before in his life, the war against the Dark Lord Sauron and his evil One Ring being the only exception. He took deep breaths to calm his beating heart and to beat down this anger he had.

Hermione did not want to leave him to return to the feast, but she could see Legolas was not taking the news really well. Of course, she did not expect him to be happy about it, but she never saw him look so angry before with the exception of the war against Sauron and his evil Ring.

She took in a quick breath, saying, "Umm... I'm going to go back inside to the feast. I'll... just... go."

As she was walking passed him, she thought of how stupid it was to say that and how stupid it must have sounded to him. But before she could completely pass him, his right arm shot out quickly, seizing her left arm and stopping her in her tracks.

"No." He firmly and strongly said. Even though she looked surprised, she was happy he stopped her.

"No," he looked into her eyes, saying in a more gentle voice, "Do not leave yet. Stay. Stay here with me tonight."

He slowly moved in front of her, placing both of his hands on her upper arms to keep her from walking away again. She did not look angry, frustrated, or sad. She looked calm, which really puzzled her and which she found to be quite strange because she thought she would be crying by now.

She remained calm while he said, "I am not angry at you, Hermione. I am only angry at the situation. My only wish now is for you to stay with me until the moment you have to leave."

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "I will. I will stay with you until that moment. I would not have it any other way."

He smiled in return. He took his left hand and took the pin out of her hair, which kept it up. Her hair fell down and she looked at her fallen locks.

He smirked, saying, "Your face and appearance shines more beautifully with your hair free than with it pinned."

"You really think so, huh?" She replied while he just nodded his head. She smirked back at him, saying, "You know, you look kind of cute when you're angry."

He raised an eyebrow in question, looking puzzled.

She sighed; irritated that she had to explain herself, "Meaning you look handsome, regal, gor—"

He smirked knowingly; he loved provoking her.

He tilted his head a little and purposefully cut her off by placing his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her against him while she wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her own head so he could have better and full access to her lips and mouth. They kissed many times until they both gently broke away from the other's lips. They stared into each other's eyes.

A few seconds later, Hermione kissed Legolas's cheek then placed her head against his shoulder just like she had done many moments ago. And he placed his head back on top of hers like _he_ had done before.

And so the two young lovers stayed like that in each other's arms, trying to enjoy the stars and the moon, and trying to regain the peace and the tranquility they had before. In addition, there was no more need for words because there were no more words left to be said.

* * *

**A few weeks later, in the forest of Rivendell...**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the steps of Lord Elrond's palace with the rest of the Fellowship, going into the forest of Rivendell. The past couple of weeks had been such a blur to them, especially to Hermione. Time seemed to have passed so quickly since the night she revealed her love to Legolas, and also that she had to leave him and Middle-earth to return to her world.

Moreover, she, Harry, and Ron had been to so many funerals that it made them feel very sorrowful and sad. Though, the hardest and emotional of them all for Hermione was having witnessed King Théoden's funeral. He had been a great king and she would miss him terribly.

The Golden Trio had only arrived in Rivendell a couple of days ago. The Fellowship had all accompanied them, who were being lead by none other than the White Wizard, Gandalf. They had all taken a couple of days' to relax and to rest, after having traveled a long period of time in the wild. During that time, the Trio had gotten to express their feelings and say their farewells to Lord Elrond and his daughter, Aragorn's wife, Arwen. It had been a sad, but memorable experience.

The Trio and the rest of the Fellowship were now walking in the forest of Rivendell to a magical tree, which was supposed to send the three of them back to Earth and to Hogwarts, or that's what Gandalf had said it was supposed to do. If Hermione had not believed in magic, in good witchcraft and wizardry, and in the belief of other worlds existing, she would have considered what she and her friends were about to do very crazy and stupid.

But she was very glad she believed otherwise and coming to Middle-earth had opened her eyes even further to the way magic worked, whether it had been good or evil. She never thought this day would come and she never thought she was going to feel this sad. If there was a time to cry, it would be now, but she forced herself not to, not just yet.

They all kept walking onward until Gandalf stopped, exclaiming loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ah, we have finally arrived."

It was a beautiful day in Rivendell. The sun was shining brightly in the beautiful light-blue sky. The trees looked ever-green as did the grass, bushes, and the hard ground they had all walked on. The sun's rays cascaded down as they had walked through the trees and even now as they had all come to a stop at Gandalf's command.

Gandalf was standing in front of a very gigantic, very wide tree. The trees' foundation was long, thick, hard, and strong. Its roots were well buried deep within the ground. Its branches were nowhere to be seen because they stretched farther up than barely a human's, hobbits', dwarfs', and wizard's eye could see, but with the exception of an elven's eye. This particular tree reminded him, Hermione, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas of Treebeard.

The minor difference between Treebeard and this tree was this tree did not speak or move. But the most significant, major, and awe striking difference was this tree emitted a quite bright, shinning light from its center. It glowed so brightly the color could be described as one of platinum-white. It surrounded Gandalf in its platinum-white light, making Gandalf appear to look whiter than he'd ever been before.

Gandalf stepped back from the tree a little, trying to get out from some of its light. He turned around to face the group, whom now stood before him. To his right side, stood the four hobbits; next to them stood Gimli while next to Gimli stood Aragorn. And lastly, Legolas actually stood facing Gandalf, but he was about four to three feet away from the White Wizard.

Legolas stood with his arms crossed over his chest; his usual stance, which he had always posed in.

To Gandalf's left side and in front of the Fellowship, stood first, Ron; next to Ron stood Harry. Lastly, Hermione stood next to Harry.

Although Hermione was not standing completely next to Legolas, she _did_ stand about a couple of feet away from him. There was an awkward silence that filled the air. The Fellowship along with the Golden Trio did not seem to want to take the initiative to speak first. Moreover, the two groups did not really know how to bid the other one farewell.

Gandalf was about to take the initiative finally.

However, Hermione spoke first, clearing her throat and saying, "We... that is... Harry, Ron, and I, but particularly myself, don't really know how to say good-bye to all of you."

"But seeing as we all can't stand around here all day like trees, we have to start somewhere..." Ron began, letting his sentence die off as he and Harry walked up to Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli to say their good-byes. Everyone had chuckled at Ron's statement.

This left Hermione, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo to say their farewells to each other. Hermione took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She timidly walked up to them while they in turn walked timidly up to her. They all met each other half way. She was nervous, but she scolded and reminded herself there was nothing to be nervous about. She looked down at the Hobbits she had come to call friends. She smiled, proceeding to say her good-byes.

After she bade them farewell, she made her to way to Aragorn and Gimli. She exchanged her sentiments and her appreciation to them. Now, she was finally making her way to the last person she needed to say bye to. By Gandalf's urging, everyone, including Harry and Ron, slowly, but quickly moved out of sight to let the elf and the witch share this moment alone together.

As she stood in front of him, she looked at the ground, trying to keep from crying. She was wringing her hands nervously. She did not know what to say or how to say what she had been rehearsing to say to him for the past couple of weeks. This was a lot harder than she had thought it was going to be.

She finally got the courage to look at him in the eyes, saying softly, "I don't know how to say good-bye."

Legolas was looking at her seriously with his arms crossed over his chest. When he heard her speak in the soft voice he loved so much, he unfolded his arms and placed his right hand on her left arm. With his left hand, he gently tucked a strand of loose hair behind her right ear while he stepped closer to her, staring straight into her velvety brown eyes.

He slightly smirked at her, shaking his head a little. "It is not so difficult, Lady Hermione. We both knew this day would eventually have to have come."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, looking back at the ground once more. "I know. I just... I'm just going to miss you a lot. That's all."

Before he could say anything, she looked back into his eyes, saying, "I wish there was something I could give you so that you'll never forget me."

By now they were loosely hugging each other at arm's length. Legolas's hands were on Hermione's waist while Hermione's hands were on Legolas's shoulders.

He shook his head, "You do not have to give me anything, Lady Hermione." He smiled the beautiful smile she loved.

Then he chuckled softly, "Because how could I ever forget you, Hermione? I will always remember you as the wonderful, intelligent, brave, and beautiful maiden who stole my heart."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. Before she could comment on his endearments had said to her with a few of her own to him, she remembered she did have something she could give him.

"Wait. I do have something I could give you."

She stepped out of his embrace reluctantly, but gently. She raised her hands to her neck and skillfully removed the necklace that was around it.

The said necklace looked to be like Legolas's platinum-white Elfish crown that he had adorned at Aragorn's coronation; however, the color of the necklace was closer to silver. It was not as shiny or bright; it was beautiful and unique in its own way. Three hearts were in through the chain which, one could say, was the foundation of this necklace.

The three hearts were twisted in an irregular form, in a squiggly form if one wished to describe it like that. The first heart was twisted sideways to the left. It had little white-stone gems on it as its design; and on its left hand side on the top right hand corner it had a little gap, which was also shaped as a heart.

The second heart came out of the first heart and it was twisted sideways to the right. This heart was not in a solid form nor did it have any intricate designs or any gems on it. It was simply a borderline shaped heart. The gap was wider, but it was the gap that formed the outline or borderline of this heart.

The last heart came out from the tip of the second heart. The tip of it pierced the top right hand corner of this last heart. And this last heart was twisted sideways to the left and it also had little white-stone gems on it just like the first heart. The only difference between this heart and the first heart was that this heart did not have the gap of a little heart in it like the first one did.

Finally, at the very tip of this last heart there was yet another heart. This heart was a lot smaller than its predecessors; it was simple but still beautiful it its own way. It dangled from the tip of the third heart and it was in pure solid form.

Hermione clasped the necklace shut and held it out with her right hand for Legolas to take.

She explained, "It was my mother's necklace. She gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday." She looked up at him. "I... um... I want _you_ to have it, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head while gently pushing her right hand with his left back against herself. "No, Lady Hermione. I cannot take this from you."

Hermione shook her head as well. She gently took his right hand with her left and turned it over, placing the necklace in his palm. Then she closed his fingers over it with both of her hands.

"No, Legolas. Please keep it. It is my gift from me to you. I will not take "no" for an answer."

She looked up at him once more, searching his eyes with her own. Suddenly, she gave him the most beautiful smile in the entire world. He returned it with one for his own. He studied the necklace she had just given him. A few seconds later he unclasped the necklace, put it around his neck, and closed the silver chain once again.

He smirked slightly at her, saying, "Now, I must return the token by giving you a gift of my own, dear Hermione."

Her heart beat nervously inside her chest. She behaved like he had, shaking her head, "Legolas, you don't have to. You—"

He shook his head "no" as well. "I wish you to remember me as well. This is my reason, same as yours."

He reached up, unclasping and removing his platinum-white Elfish crown from around his head. He placed it tenderly in her outstretched right palm.

"Legolas, you can't give me your crown," she said in disbelief.

He smiled tenderly at her, chuckling softly, "I have many more in my father's palace. Nevertheless, now you have a token from the Elven prince of Mirkwood, who loves you with all of his heart."

She placed his crown safely inside her small brown leather pouch that was tied securely around her waist. She slowly and willingly closed the gap between them by placing her arms tightly, but gently around his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. As soon as she felt his left arm encircling her upper back and his right arm encircling her lower back, shivers ran quickly up and down her spine.

She tilted her head backwards slightly to get a better look at his face and he leaned his forehead lightly yet lovingly against hers.

She smiled lovingly up at him, saying, "I love you with all of my heart, too."

They both grinned at each other.

She continued, saying seriously and honestly, "You slowly stole my heart that day when we were walking up the mountain toward the Passage of Caradharas. Do you remember?"

He still grinned at her, replying, "Yes, I remember because while _I_ slowly stole your heart, you slowly captured mine that day at the same time."

They both continued to grin as they reminisced about that fatal event in time.

Legolas stared at Hermione for a couple of moments more, but then he tilted his head to the left (Hermione's left; Legolas's right), closed his eyes, and captured her lips with his. She also closed her eyes while tilting her head in the opposite direction. The kiss started out slow and sweet as usual, but this time it gradually became more passionate.

They had never really kissed each other like this before, but in times past they never had to worry about one of them leaving before either. Everything they felt for one another was poured into this one final kiss: their sadness, longing, and love for each other was fully expressed.

He kissed her long and hard, and her heart pumped excitedly inside her chest. Hermione slowly broke the kiss; however, still with her eyes closed, she tilted her head to the left now (Legolas's right; Hermione's left) and pushed herself up to stand on her tip-toes so that Legolas could have full access to her mouth, not only her lips.

She let him caress her lips with his own then let him caress her mouth with his. He placed his right hand gently on her left cheek while he slowly massaged and caressed his tongue with hers, and as he increased his pace and rhythm just a notch faster. She followed his lead and she felt like she was purely in heaven.

She was never kissed like this before and she was so glad she never was before. She could not explain it, but she felt so loved in this moment. She was so happy Legolas, her one true love, was the one giving and expressing to her these new caresses and methods; and she felt like she was going to cry right then and there, as she was continued to be kissed deeply and lovingly.

His tongue slowly began dancing with hers; however, soon he slowly retracted it. He slowly broke this mind-blowing kiss while making sure his lips lingered on hers for a couple of moments longer, to savor it. They slowly opened their eyes. Hermione slowly stepped out of his embrace. They held each other's hands in their own, looking silently at one another. She managed to give him another smile and he returned it.

They both heard Gandalf's voice from behind Hermione, exclaiming, "It is time to leave, Lady Hermione."

Hermione turned her head back to look at Gandalf then turned back to look at Legolas. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes to the ground.

_This is it. This is the last time I'm going to see him. How I am ever going to say good-bye?_ She thought forlornly.

She struck up her courage, sighed and looked back up at him. Legolas gently lowered his head, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, savoring the sweet gesture. She opened her eyes again, looking to see him staring at her.

Although he gave her a beautiful smile, she saw the truth in his eyes. He said, "Farewell, dear Hermione."

She swallowed, replying in a cracked voice, "Good-bye, sweet Legolas."

She let go of his hands as she walked backwards, trying hard to not turn around and not look at him anymore. Then she slowly did just that, turning to walk towards Gandalf, Harry, Ron, and the tree. Legolas watched her all the while, never taking his eyes off her.

Hermione arrived to stand next to Harry. Ron stood on the other side of Harry. She was trying her best not to cry.

Harry asked Gandalf, "So, all we have to do is place our hands on the tree at the same time and walk through it?"

"Yes, Master Harry," Gandalf replied.

"I'm going to miss you, Gandalf," Hermione stated sincerely.

"As will I, Hermione," he replied in the same tone of voice. "Now go. You do not have much time."

She looked one last time at Legolas then turned back around.

She, Harry, and Ron both stretched out their hands, placing it on the tree. The bright white-platinum was still shinning from the tree. As they stepped into its light and into the tree itself, more light emitted from the tree's center. The tree shook slightly and so did the ground. The Fellowship was alarmed by what was happening, but they all managed to remain standing.

The Golden Trio was slowly being sucked into the tree, the further they stepped into it. Finally, they were engulfed in it and darkness surrounded them. There was no ground beneath their feet so they began falling down into the bottomless tree, not knowing if they were going to live or die. They all screamed from the top of their lungs until finally they made contact with something hard. Unfortunately, they only knew darkness before any of them could comprehend what just happened.

* * *

**Middle-earth: Rivendell...**

The ground stopped shaking. However, the white-platinum light was terribly bright as the Fellowship saw the Golden Trio go in it that they had to finally place their arms in front of their eyes and turn away to escape it. Finally, they heard a whooshing sound like that of an object being sucked into something astronomical. The light was starting to fade.

A few seconds later, the Fellowship was able to see what was taking place. They couldn't see their new friends any longer; all they saw was the light decapitating. The tree sucked in all the light, making it as if the light had never even existed. They all stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or if they should even say anything at all.

"They're... they're gone," Sam was the one who finally exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, they just... disappeared," Pippin commented in a shocked voice, agreeing with Sam.

A long while later, the Fellowship started to depart to Lord Elrond's palace. The Hobbits were the first to leave. Each of them offered their sympathies and apologies to the Elven prince as they slowly walked passed him.

Gandalf walked up to him, placed his right hand on Legolas's right shoulder, and looked him in the eye, saying, "Do not fret, Legolas. This too shall pass away."

Legolas looked at him grimly with doubt in his eyes and on his face. "I do believe you will see her again. Your paths shall cross once more."

Then without waiting for an answer or reply, he walked behind the Hobbits. Legolas was left with only Aragorn and Gimli as his support and strength. The Elven warrior stood stock still. He could not bring himself to move forwards or backwards. He looked at the tree and could not bring himself to believe she was actually gone—physically gone.

Gimli and Aragorn just looked at him sorrowfully. Gimli placed his axe on the ground, and then firmly placed his hands upon it while looking sadly at his friend. Aragorn placed his left hand on Legolas's left arm. The Mirkwood prince turned his head to look at the King of Gondor with pain, sorrow, and sadness etched in his eyes and on his face. The former ranger gave his friend a look of understanding while also giving him a brotherly pat on his arm.

After a few moments, Aragorn looked at Gimli, saying, "Let us go, Gimli."

Gimli complied and slowly they made their way to Lord Elrond's palace, following the previous members of the Fellowship.

Legolas turned to look back at the tree, at the place he saw Hermione last before she departed. He took off her necklace and really studied the intricate designs of it. After a few moments, he looked back at the tree. The light was completely gone, and had been for quite some time now. All that was left was the beauty and magnificence of the old wood.

His heart was still breaking. The pain, sorrow, and sadness on his face mirrored the same expression he had given King Théoden when Aragorn fell off the cliff after they had been defending the people of Rohan from a Warg attack near Helm's Deep. The situation was different now, though. At that time, he knew he would see Aragorn again, but this time…. This time he would not see Hermione again.

Life was cruel. He wanted to cry. Yet the tears did not come. He knew not why. He just continued to stare at the tree as if the tree would finally relent and send Hermione back to him. Suddenly, he remembered what Gandalf told him before he left him to dwell with the events that had passed. Maybe… maybe he _will_ get to see her again.

Legolas decided then and there to never give up hope and faith. He had retained it for so long. Why should he surrender to despair and sorrow now? No, he could not and he would _never_ let it slip through his fingers. He would see her again. He could feel it. His heart started beating widely inside his chest and joy suddenly swelled within his heart. Yes, he would see her again.

With one last look at the tree, Legolas firmly closed his hand around the necklace… _Hermione's_ necklace and turned around to depart from whence he was. Each step he took was like an additional step away from her; it was painful yet necessary.

He thought about the special place all Elves went to and a few wizards, hobbits, and men went to as well, after their lives had ended; it was the land of Valinor. He somehow knew and felt he would see her there. He vowed to himself to wait for her there; and for the first time, a single tear slipped out of the princes' left eye, cascading down his cheek as he made his return to Elrond's palace.

* * *

**Earth; and at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron landed on the ground outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but knew only darkness. They were near Hagrid's hut. However, they were a distance away from Hagrid because the half-giant groundskeeper did not hear the commotion of them being spit out from the same tree they fell into in the first place.

After awhile, they all woke up. Their heads were spinning and they all started coughing to get the dust and dirt of the ground out of their systems. Hermione stood up slowly while shaking her head to clear it from the slight dizziness she was feeling at the moment.

When the dizziness subsided, she looked to see where her best friends' were. To her relief, she found them naught but two feet away from her, also trying to regain their balance and consciousness. She looked at her surrounding area and was more relieved to find she and the boys were outside their school grounds.

She looked at her attire and her eyes went wide with shock. _So... it had all_ not _been a dream after all_, she thought surprisingly to herself.

Harry exclaimed, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah; yeah, I'm fine," she nodded her head vigorously. She asked, "How about you?"

"My head hurts a little, but I'm fine."

"Ron, how are you fairing?" Hermione asked her other best friend.

Harry and Ron exchanged weird glances at Hermione's choice of words, but they shrugged their shoulders.

Ron replied, "I feel like I've just got hit by a train, but other than that I'm all right… I guess."

The boys' looked at their surroundings to make sure they were really home, even though it was only at the grounds of their school. They felt like it was their home away from home anyway because they spent more time at school than anywhere else really.

However, when they looked at their clothes, they were surprised as Hermione had been to find out they _really_ had been to Middle-earth; that it was all real and true; that it was not a big fat lie or dream of some sort. They were all still wearing their original clothes, which Elrond had given them before the start of their journey with the Fellowship and as _part_ of the Fellowship.

Harry and Ron looked at each other dumbfounded. However, they did not notice Hermione starting to get a sad, sorrowful, painful, and heartbreaking look on her face when it had dawned on her that she really had been there… had been there with him and had created the memories she had of him now with him.

"Wow. We really were in Middle-earth, Harry," Ron stated. Then he asked, "Do you think anybody noticed we were gone?"

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied. "I don't know. I don't think any time has gone by in our world since we left. It's weird and confusing to say that, but it's true. Gandalf told us himself that no time would pass anyway… remember?"

"Oh, yeah… I remember him telling us that now," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione had started to remember all the time she had spent with Legolas and she could not take it anymore. She had only been half listening to what Harry and Ron were saying. She needed to get away. She needed to be by herself of fear that she was going to do something incredibly stupid if she continued to remain there.

She tried not to cry. She tried not to let the tears come, but she failed miserably. She slowly backed away from her friends, and when she was a fair amount of feet away from them, she quickly turned and ran back to the castle. She could hear Harry and Ron calling after, telling her to stop, but she did not. The tears kept on falling and she made no effort to wipe them away. She ran inside the castle. She ran down the hallway. The tears started coming harder than before.

Even though her vision was blurred, she somehow knew where she was going. She turned and ran up the stairs. She saw no students and she was grateful for that. She did not need people to look at her strangely, wondering what the reason was for her crying and running at the same time.

Although, she remembered it was a Hogsmeade weekend and most of them were not there anyway. However, she realized she would not care if there were people who looked at her strangely or not anyway. They could all go and blast them themselves into oblivion for all she cared.

She continued to run up the stairs, trying to get to the Head Girls' common room as fast as she possibly could. She just kept on crying and crying. She wondered when she was going to stop, but more like _if_ she was going to stop at all. Finally, she reached the common room she shared with the Head Boy.

She tearfully told the painting of a mermaid sitting on a rock, brushing a comb through her hair the password.

The mermaid looked at Hermione, saying in an annoyingly stupid, stuck-up, snotty voice, "I didn't hear you. You'll have to speak louder than that, honey."

Hermione was in no mood for the mermaid's attitude. She wiped away her tears, got closer to her, and told the half-woman the password in a deadly voice, which meant business. The mermaid let Hermione through, but was left speechless by Hermione's not—so—good mood.

She pouted and sighed dramatically, "I think she doesn't like me anymore."

Hermione ran into her room, slammed and locked the door, and took her wand out. She quickly put the silencing charm on the door, on the window, and around her room to keep anyone from getting in and to keep anyone from hearing her cries.

A fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks as she set her wand on her nightstand. She flung off her elvish cloak, throwing it on the floor. She took off her little purse, which held Legolas's crown inside it, taking the beautiful jewel out. She let the purse drop carelessly to the floor as she set the crown necklace gently on the nightstand next to her wand. She then flung herself on her bed and cried her eyes out.

She sobbed and sobbed into the pillow, punching it a couple of times with her right hand. Soon she turned around, lying on her back, thinking she was finally finished. More tears flowed down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She covered her eyes with her right arm as another batch of tears came down her face like they never wanted to stop coming. She willed herself to fall asleep or rather to cry herself asleep. She knew her mind and body would get tired soon of all the rain and movements. Finally, after awhile later, Hermione's thoughts and wish came true.

She managed to sleep for quite a long time. When she woke up, she looked to see what time it was. She read it was almost close to ten thirty at night. She felt groggy and a little dizzy. She put a hand on her head as she shook it yet again. She went into the bathroom, splashed water on her face, and proceeded to brush her teeth.

After she was done, she came back out and took Legolas's crown from her nightstand, holding it lovingly in her hands as she studied it. She went to stand next to the window, trying to look at some of the stars and the moon which were shinning in the bright night sky. Two drops of tears fell from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. She wiped them away and willed herself not to cry anymore. She took a deep shuddering breath, closed her eyes, and willed herself to calm down.

Life was so unfair. However, she told herself Legolas would want her to have hope, faith, and joy; that he would want her to have hope, faith, and joy in the fact they will see each other again. And suddenly, it was like their hearts were as one because Hermione also felt joy swell in her heart at the prospect of seeing him again, like Legolas felt the joy swell in _his_ heart back in Middle-earth at the prospect of seeing _her_ again.

When she had been in Rivendell before she had departed with the Fellowship, she had read about a place called Valinor. She had read it was a place where the Elves went after their time in Middle-earth had passed. She also had read that certain special individuals from other races like wizards, hobbits, and even men went to after their time had come to an end.

She could not believe she almost lost hope and faith. She fought to retain them all her life and she had almost succumbed to the utter emotions of despair, sorrow, and pain. She vowed to never let herself fall into the trap and chains of these emotions ever again.

Hermione felt the emotion of joy overwhelm her now and she smiled faintly as she continued to look out the window at the stars and moon. She continued to hold his crown tightly in her hand while clutching it against her chest. She somehow knew he knew they would see each other again. She only hoped she would be worthy enough to go where he would be waiting. She vowed to strive to become worthy because she wanted to see him again. She wanted to be where he and his people were. She vowed to be there with him ultimately in the land of Valinor.

**The End**

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's finally finished: the end of the trilogy.

1. Two long years I've worked and sweated to death over this story. Now, the last companion piece **Every Time I'm with You** is over and posted. There will be _absolutely_ _**NO**_ sequel of any kind to this trilogy.

2. I agonized, thought, re-thought, and analyzed the end since I started it. I'm a happy-ending, storybook fairy-tale ending kind of gal, but I realized this kind of ending would not do Hermione and Legolas justice in this one-shot. I realized a more tragic, sad, and tearful kind of ending would be more real, believable, and plausible.

3. Some of you may like it. Some of you may not. It does not matter because I'm proud of my accomplishment with this fic. And I _KNOW_ that in some parts of the fic I was being repetitive. That's my weakness when I'm writing. In my defense, I have to say that in those parts I _HAD _to be repetitive because there was no other way I could express what Hermione and Legolas was going through. And have a heart people because they just lost their one true love!

4. Thank you very much to all of you who supported me. I especially want to thank my friend **Kalia Clyde** for sticking by me when I thought I wasn't ever going to end it. And a very special thanks to **Maethorchlaur—**now known as **Erurawien—**for giving me the push and inspiration to actually finish writing my last scenes so I could finally post it up.

5. By the way, Hermione's necklace is real. It's mine in real life. My mother gave it to me on my twenty-first birthday. Well, until next time; I love all you.


End file.
